


Honey Just Put Your Sweet Lips On My Lips

by beautlilies



Series: Any Thrill Will Do [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, and lilia, anna told me to, for jalice week, im scared miriam will yell at me to post so have fun, very much a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautlilies/pseuds/beautlilies
Summary: Edward loses control. Jasper struggles with the implications.For Jalice week.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Any Thrill Will Do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975681
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20
Collections: Jalice Week 2020





	Honey Just Put Your Sweet Lips On My Lips

**Human/Vampire**

There is no chance for him to see her before she’s expected back.

Edward is gone. Emmett lost track of his scent somewhere in the Canadian wilderness, but there’s a red mark on his wrist that reminds Jasper of the dozen incidents that Edward had ripped someone’s hand off during a rough game of football, cleanly torn even accidentally. Jasper doesn’t question it; Emmett’s still smiling, clasping him on his shoulder as he fills him in on how Alice managed t o eat three large portions of Esme’s buffet of seafood before she had to call it quits - a new record, Emmett reminds him four times before Rosalie pinches his palm and he stops talking abruptly.

He can smell the cleaner Esme used, artificial lavender and other corrosive chemicals. It’s more than necessary, and he wonders if Esme was more generous this time around to erase any trace of Alice - her blood, the chaos, Edward’s speed as he tries to snap her neck with his teeth. Jasper nearly collapses at the thought and is once again thankful that Rosalie was there, ferocious and protective despite her initial reservations.

Carlisle tries to fill in the blanks, but there are more questions than there are answers. There had only been a handful of seconds between the moment Alice sliced her finger and Edward flew through the iron railing, teeth barred and eyes pitch black. Rosalie had managed to wrap her legs around Edward’s neck, Emmett restraining his torso before Esme can get Alice to another room and Carlisle can get Edward out of the house. Rosalie followed Edward for the first few miles before doubling back.

Esme wraps her around him, still. “Alice is perfectly fine. She and Emmett were in the yard right after. He’s teaching her how to perfect her pitch, you know.”

Jasper smiles. “She told me.”

“She’s getting better and better.”

It continues like that before Alice’s name flashes on the screen of his phone. Her voice is heavy and she’s interrupted by her yawns, but he understands it all the same. He kisses Esme goodbye, shares a look with Rosalie that he hopes manages to convey how thankful he is before he slips down the city streets and into her bedroom.

She waves when he makes his arrival quietly known, shutting her window and drawing the curtains. “Hi, Jazz.”

“Hi,” he says. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

Alice hums. “I’m okay. It doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

He rests a knee on her mattress. “That shouldn’t have happened,” he sighs, a hand resting on her cheek, his thumb smoothing over her cheekbone. “It could’ve been so much worse.”

“Comes with the territory,” she reminds. “I knew what I was getting myself into.”

He takes a shuddering breath. “What if it was me? What if I lost control?”

“You won’t.”

“If  _ Edward  _ did, Alice -”

She shushes him. “I’m fine. Stop worrying about bridges we will never have to cross.”

“You have too much faith in me.”

“No,” she gives him a sleepy smile, tugging him down beside her. “You have too little faith in yourself.”


End file.
